


heathers - nagito x reader

by MAJORASMASK



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Based on Heathers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAJORASMASK/pseuds/MAJORASMASK
Summary: Y/N is new to Hope's Peak High, and fortunately, Junko Enoshima invites them to their super-elite group, and before long they're an official Heather. However, a new person disrupts the course of peace through the highschool, and things happen. Chaos and despair ensues while new brides of hope are being built atop that despair. What happens in the end?*based on heathers!18+ and  Dead Girl Walking is skipped due to my lack of ability to write smut.all rights go to the owners - I do not own danganronpa nor do I own heathers, I simply own any OC's that appear and I own certain chapters that deviate from the main story!!general trigger warnings here!plot holes may be present and I am sorry.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/OC, Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Hi!   
So this is my adaptation of Heathers, but with danganronpa characters. I'd like to say a few things before I get started on this book, and I also wanna clarify some things. <3

1\. Lots of characters are out of their characters. I'm really sorry if it ticks you off - I tried!

2\. I will NOT be writing smut for this book. I feel uncomfortable writing smut for it, personally. But @/pocketPoems on Wattpad has written some smut - check it out there if you'd like!

3\. This book is not perfect. I mixed up some names, I messed up some things. Most if not ALL of this book is unedited. As I'm writing this, this book is incomplete. When I finish the book, I will go back and rewrite this.

4\. None of the characters have Ultimates.

Thank you for reading this, and I hope to see you reading the rest of the book later!

\- MAJORA-SAMA 🎭


	2. chapter one

(💄👠 means time skip)  
PS: It's Heathers. This will be 18+. Read at your own discretion.

Dear Diary,

It was my first day of school at Hope's Peak, and... To say it was ok was an understatement. I hate it here.  
I'm currently in one of the bathroom stalls writing this because when I tried to write and walk, I made a total fool of myself and walked into a door and a person. So much for not looking stupid on the first day! The school is full of bullies and I really want to move out of this place. It's so horrible! Mondo and Leon are complete jerks with literally one brain cell. Who even cares about football? Probably the same people who become 7/11 cashiers. And the Heathers. They float above it all.

There's Mukuro Ikusaba, head cheerleader. Her dad is loaded- he sells engagement rings. She's actually really nice, probably one of the nicest Heathers. 

Celestia Ludenberg, head of the yearbook committee. No discernible personality, but her mom did pay for implants.

And Junko Enoshima. She is a mythic bitch.

They're like Solid Teflon, never bothered or harassed. They're what really runs the school.

The door to the bathroom opened, and I hid my feet so the stall looked empty. I heard vomiting noises, which was gross.

"Grow up Celeste, Bulimia is soo 87'!" I heard Junko Enoshima say. 

"Yeah, I'm trying to get over it-" Celeste attempted to say before vomiting again.

I looked through the small gap in the bathroom, finding the Heathers fix their makeup, excluding the one vomiting.

The door opened, and I heard the teacher telling the trio off. I quickly wrote a hall pass for us.

"Well well well...Junko, Mukuro... and Celeste. Maybe you didn't hear the bell over the vomiting, but you're late for class."

"Celeste is sick, we're helping her." Junko said.

"Not without a hall pass! Week's detention-"

"Actually, I have a hall pass for all of us right here. Yearbook committee." I spoke up.

The teacher read the hall pass, inspecting it. "Shame you're all listed here. Hurry up and get to class." The teacher then walked away, leaving me exposed to the Heathers. Junko snatched the 'hall pass' out of my hands.

"This is a splendid forgery. Who are you?" Junko said, holding eye contact with me.

"Y/N L/N! I- uh- crave a boon." I squeaked out.

"What boon?"

"Let me sit at your table, at lunch, just once! If people see me with you they'll stop bothering me."

The girls (including Celeste, who seemed to have stopped vomiting) laughed at me.

"Before you ask, I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes." I said.

"What about prescriptions?" Mukuro asked me.  
"Shut up, Heather." Junko replied.  
"Sorry!"

"For a nobody, you have nice bone structure." Junko said, tilting my face upward so she could see better.

"And an asymmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves. That's very important." Mukuro said, looking at me next to Junko.

"Of course, you could stand to lose a few pounds." Celeste said harshly.

"Heathers, get your makeup. We're going to make..." Junko paused so I could say my name. She must've forgotten.

"Y/N."

"Well, we're going to make Y/N beautiful!"

💄👠

Nervous was an understatement. After getting a makeover with Heather and going to class, it was fairly normal. But as I walked with the Heathers, I could hear all sorts of whispers spreading.

Who's that with the Heathers?

They're kinda hot.

They're tainting the Heathers!

I'd hit that.

"Y/N?" someone asked.

My name kept being whispered all around, and my worries washed away as Junko brought me closer to her. Dreams are coming true, I thought to myself.

💄👠 ONE WEEK LATER

I was writing away in my diary, making sure to not bump into anyone this time. Not that they'd bump into me anyways, I'm a Heather now. People move before they get bumped. 

Dear Diary,

Junko told me she teaches people Real Life. She said Real Life sucks losers dry. If you want to fuck with the eagles, you have to learn and fly. I said, so you teach people how to spread their wings and fly. She said yes. I said you're beautiful.

Suddenly, Mukuro yelling at me made my pen skyrocket across the page and land somewhere in the hallway, where I wouldn't find it.

"God, come on Y/N!" Mukuro barked at me.

"Jeez, what's your damage, Mukuro? I lost my pen!"

"I know. Don't blame me, blame Junko. She wanted to talk to you, like ASAP. Back me up, Celeste."

As soon as the girl's name was mentioned, she suddenly was right beside Mukuro, like a genie.  
"Yeah, she really wanted to talk to you." 

"Alright, I'm on my way. Jeez."

💄👠

As I trotted into the cafeteria, I spotted Junko almost immediately. I walked a little faster to her, I didn't wanna waste her time. 

"Y/N! Finally, you took forever. I almost thought you weren't coming! I almost felt a great sense of despair. Anyway, I have a paper from Mondo. I need you to forge a hot and horny but realistically low-key note in Mondo's writing and we'll slip it into Kiyotaka's tray." 

"Junko, you know I don't have anything against Ishimaru." I said. It was wrong!

"And you don't have anything for him either. Come on, it'll be fun! The note'll give him masturbation material for weeks." Junko said.

"I'll think about it." 

"Don't think, Y/N." Junko said, staring at the window.


End file.
